


rest

by valikath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Good Boyfriend, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Boyfriend, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Polyamory, Tsukishima Kei Loves His Boyfriends, they just want their baby to get some rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valikath/pseuds/valikath
Summary: “Nope!!” Kuroo shouted before throwing himself on top of his boyfriend and forced him to stay laying down on the bed.“Tetsu, I have to work on my paper!” Tsukishima complained, though he didn’t actually try to push Kuroo off of him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 195





	rest

Tsukishima yawned as he made his way to the kitchen, he had woken up to an empty bed which was very unusual seeing as he was usually the first to get up in the mornings. In the kitchen, he found Akaashi standing at the counter dressed in his usual work clothes preparing some coffee. Tsukishima wrapped his arms around his shorter boyfriends waist and pressed his cheek to the top of Akaashi’s soft black hair. 

“Good morning, Keiji” Tsukishima mumbled as Akaashi continued to pour a tremendous amount of creamer into his coffee. 

“Good morning,” Akaashi smiled and turned around to press a kiss to the younger’s lips, “How’d you sleep, baby?” 

“Good,” Tsukishima yawned, “Where are Koutarou and Tetsu?” 

“Kou had early morning practice and Tetsu wanted to leave early for work so he could get some extra stuff done at the office,” Akaashi explained. He turned around and grabbed two mugs of coffee, one mug Tsukishima recognized as his own (it was blue with a little triceratops on it, it had been a gift from Yamaguchi on his 20th birthday). 

“Thank you,” Tsukishima said quietly as he took a sip of his coffee, which Akaashi had added a ton of creamer and sugar to (just the way he liked it). 

“Of course,” Akaashi smiled up at his younger boyfriend before he pulled away to step towards the table where his work computer was still sitting with papers scattered all around it from the night before. “What are you doing today?” 

“I have practice at nine this morning, but I’ll probably just come home and work on my paper afterwards.” Tsukishima said as he took a seat on the couch, letting the mug warm his forever cold hands. Akaashi was shuffling around the small table in front of their couch, organizing his papers before shoving them into his bag along with his laptop.

“Ah, good luck at practice today,” Akaashi smiled at the blonde as he slung his bag over his shoulder, “I have to go to work today, but I’ll be back at around six tonight.” 

“M’kay,” Tsukishima mumbled as Akaashi made his way to stand over the younger man, “Love you, Keiji.” 

“I love you too, Kei” He said as he pressed a quick kiss to Tsukishima’s lips before he turned to walk away. “I’ll see you tonight!!” He called out over his shoulder as he slid his shoes on. Tsukishima shut his eyes and leaned his head on the back of the couch, his whole body felt so heavy and it took all the strength he had to force himself to get up and go take a shower instead of falling back asleep on the couch. 

________  
Tsukishima was exhausted by the time he made it home from volleyball practice that afternoon, his arms and legs felt so heavy and all he wanted to do was fall asleep in their comfortable bed for three years. He opened the apartment door with a sigh and slipped his shoes off before tossing his keys onto the little table beside the door. He noticed that Kuroo’s work shoes were now beside the door, he could have sworn they weren’t there when he left. He also noticed the absence of Koutarou’s shoes by the door, if he had early morning practice then he should be home by now, right? Tsukishima asked himself. 

“Tetsurou?” He called out cautiously into the quiet apartment as he made his way through to the living room. 

“Here!!” His boyfriend yelled from their shared bedroom. Tsukishima dropped his bag behind the couch beside Bokuto’s, Seriously where was he?, before dragging his tired body towards the bedroom. 

“Tetsu?” The blonde asked once he walked into the bedroom and found the brunette sitting on the bed, wearing gym shorts and a t-shirt with way too many holes in it while scrolling through his phone. “What are you doing home?” 

“Kei!!” Kuroo smiled and jumped up to hug him, Tsukishima closed his heavy eyes and buried his face in Kuroo’s neck as Kuroo’s warm arms enveloped him. Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Kuroo and the shorter man pressed a kiss to his cheek before finally answering. “I finished up some paperwork early and my boss told me I could head home.” 

Tsukishima hummed as he pulled away and watched Kuroo flop back onto the bed. Tsukishima groaned as he turned to change out of his practice clothes, he grabbed the first t-shirt he could find on the floor (it was Bokuto’s) and the sweatpants he had been wearing that morning. 

“How was practice, baby?” Kuroo asked as he propped his head up on his hand, watching the tall blonde get undressed and dressed again. 

“Exhausting,” he sighed before turning to flop down on the bed beside Kuroo. “I want to sleep for a hundred years and never move again.” 

“Aww, poor Tsukki~” Kuroo teased, he ran his fingers through Tsukishima’s soft blonde hair and watched as his eyes fluttered closed. 

“Shut up, I hate you.” Tsukishima mumbled back, but there was no actual anger in his voice. 

“I love you too.” Kuroo smiled down at him fondly, “You should take a nap, baby.” 

“I can’t, I have to work on my paper.” Tsukishima whined and attempted to sit up. 

“Nope!!” Kuroo shouted before throwing himself on top of his boyfriend and forced him to stay laying down on the bed. 

“Tetsu, I have to work on my paper!” Tsukishima complained, though he didn’t actually try to push Kuroo off of him. 

“Nope, you’re gonna get some rest.” He said stubbornly, “I’ll help you with your paper later.” 

“Tetsu-” Kei started to argue again before he was interrupted by the front door slamming open and closed and the loud voice of Bokuto rang out through the apartment. 

“Tetsu, I’m back with the snacks!!” He yelled (actually it was just a little louder than his normal talking voice, Bokuto was just a loud person). 

“Kou, help me make Tsukki rest!!” Suddenly they heard heavy footsteps thundering through the apartment as Bokuto sprinted towards their bedroom. 

“Are you getting Tsukki cuddles without me?!” He shouted. 

“No, shut up and help me make Kei rest!” 

Bokuto shrugged and threw his hoodie somewhere on the floor, “As long as I get Tsukki cuddles” He said before shouting “Cuddle Pile!” and jumping on top of his two other boyfreinds. Kei suddenly found himself buried under the weight of two of his boyfriends without the strength to push even one of them off. 

“Please, I need to work on my paper.” 

Bokuto pushed himself up on his elbows so he was staring down at the blonde intensely, “Kei, it’s important to rest after practice. Your paper is gonna be no good if you’re exhausted while writing it.” 

“Holy shit, Kou, that was so smart!” Kuroo practically shouted in Tsukishima’s ear. Bokuto smiled proudly and if he could pat himself on the back he would, but that would also mean letting go of Tsukki and Kuroo which he was Not going to do until Akaashi got home.

“Pfft, you just heard Akaashi tell me that one time,” Tsukishima laughed. 

“SO? IT’S A VERY GOOD POINT!” 

“YEAH!!” Kuroo agreed.

Tsukishima just sighed and rolled his eyes at the two men. He finally let himself relax under the weight of them and let his heavy eyes close. The room was quiet for a minute before Tsukki decided to mumble out a small “Tetsu, Kou?” 

“Yeah, Kei?” Kuroo mumbled back. 

“I love you” He mumbled sleepily. He felt Bokuto gasp against his neck and squeal as he pressed a kiss to the blonde’s cheek. 

“KEIIII, YOU’RE SO CUTE, I LOVE YOU TOO!” 

“SHUT UP, KOU, HE’S TRYING TO REST!” 

“OHHH, SORRY, TETSU!” 

_________ 

Akaashi came home hours later to an unusually quiet apartment. All three boyfriends appeared to be home, but not one of them was making a peep. Akaashi sat the food on the counter before walking down the hall to the bedroom to change, where he found the three of them piled on top of each other sleeping somewhat peacefully (Bokuto couldn’t be still even in his sleep).

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii, i hope you enjoyed it!! i wrote this at 12 am because i was bored and i'm a sap for soft tsukki :,) 
> 
> follow me on tumblr at valikath or twitter at tittyshima <33


End file.
